


I Can'T Just Give You Up

by bberrybbang



Category: S - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bberrybbang/pseuds/bberrybbang
Summary: Seungyoun POV of Seungyul Break Up.A walkthrough of Seungyoun and Hangyul's love story and heartbreak.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I Can'T Just Give You Up

When I say that I treasure someone, I mean it. Whenever I say I love you, it's because I really do. I never thought that the love that was once shared could fade away.

We started off as friends, we kind off clicked immediately when we became part of a group. We practiced and fooled around. Because of our personality, we became close in no time.

Unlike me, you were very bright. People would say otherwise. People see me as a bright person, but what do they really know?

I tried being positive, especially when we have to halt our activities. You told me I can work on my music and distract myself. Every night, in our once shared room, I would work on my music and you'll be the first one who gets to listen and critic how it sounded. I loved how you were so honest. You never sugar coat things. We weren't officially dating that time, but we know, that we are more than just groupmates or roommates. You are definitely more than a _co-worker_.

When I decided to ask you out, it was on a random time. We had an overseas schedule, in Philippines, to be exact. You were asking questions about my childhood in the Philippines. How I spent my year to learn a new language, new things.

"Aren't you scared of doing new things?" Your lips formed a thin line as you played with the sheets as we lay on our bed. I held your hand which made you look at me. Your eyes were sparkling. Your innocent eyes that used to look at me lovingly. "Are you scared of trying new things?" I asked back.

"No." You answered without breaking your gaze. "Will you go out with me?" I stared in your eyes. Your hair. Your nose. Your lips. Scanning every part of you.

"Is that how you're gonna ask me out?" You chuckled breaking the connection we had. You looked back at me as you sat yourself on the mattress. "I expected more from you, sir." More giggles were coming out from your mouth. "S-sorry, I haven't planned out ho—" I didn't get to finish my sentence as you closed our gap and planted a soft kiss to shut me up. "Yes, ofcourse, Seungyoun-nim, I will go out with you."

Nothing much really changed with how we treat each other. We did get sweeter. And I got clingier. More skinships were welcomed though. I started to look f  
forward nights as we get to cuddle. Cuddle nights are my favourite. Though I love the kids, Dongpyo and Dohyon should stop hanging around our room. I do get jealous easily. I know it's petty but I want all of your attention.

We were opposites. You like going out. I like staying indoors. I do meet my friends, but I prefer if we meet or hang out in one of their house. You like going out too much that the fans started calling you Hangyul the explorer, which became an inside joke in our group and the fandom.

Despite our differences, we loved each other. The gaps that were missing before were filled by you. What would I do if one day, you decided I wasn't the one for you? I am scared. I hoped that day would never come.

But we never know what the future holds. 2.5 years of our group activities was already done. We get to decide if we would still stay on shared dorms or move out. We both looked at each other you gave me a smile and held my hand and assured me that we are together. I _held_ onto that. Not knowing what the future has for us.

Our activities as X1 members and as artists of our respective companies has started. Seeing each other became difficult but we made sure we can still spend time together. I don't know when. I don't know how but things worked out. Things worked out. Things were working...

Or I thought so?

As succesful artists, we were able to book a lot of schedules which made saving up easy. After 5years being part of X1, we decided to buy a shared apartment. It was my first time buying a place that I call home. With the person I can call home.

Everynight, still feels surreal. You will whisper sweet nothings on my ear before we doze off. The sleepy I love yous were my favourite. The sight of you sleeping as you held me close to you as possible still feels like a dream.

I wanna go back and stop the time there and repeat it again and again.

Somehow, the sweet I love yous from you sounded more of an obligation. The tightness of your hug where nowhere to be found. The dreams that we shared faded in thin air before I can even realized.

I was working on my music when a message from you came. And the sound of "katalk" which always excite me, scared me. I knew it. Somewhere, I already knew that this day would come.

_"Let's talk"_

My hands were shaking. My eyes became blurry. My heart was already breaking. I didn't move. I stayed at my studio. I waited there.

"Seungyoun" Your voice sounded distant and foreign. I used to love it when those lips of yours say my name, but I guess there will always be an exception. I totally hated how you said my name that day.

Your eyes looked at the mess that I am. Tears were already dripping down my face. Your eyes that looked at me lovingly, just stared blankly to me that day.

"Seungyoun" You lowered your gaze as you sat on the couch on my studio. There was silence. Only the sound of me sobbing was heard. "I don't love you" I already knew it. I already know that you don't feel the same anymore. But why does it hurt so much now that I heard it directly from you?

"I'm sorry that I am not sorry." You sigh and bit your lips. You are trying to find the right words just so you can't hurt me. "Let's break up"

And that's the last time we ever talked. I still live in the shared apartment we bought. Because in my heart, I know that one day, you will find your way back here and love me once again. People already told me to move on. But my heart is very persistent, it only beats for you. You were the one I love, I can't just give you up.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be Hangyul's POV. It was supposed to be Hangyul's POV first but idk. This just happened. I didn't beta. So I'm sorry. It's been a while since I wrote again, I am not sure how this will turn out. But I was ugly sobbing as I wrote this.


End file.
